An Interview With An Inuyasha Fan
by Lathya
Summary: A random fic loosly based on a conversation with my sister. Don't thke this seriously, it's basicly a running joke. Please review when you finish.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

At the set of a new talk show. The host, Candance, is interviewing Mange, a random girl chosen to review popular media on live television. 

"Hello my name is Candance and I'm here with Mange. Now Mange, we have been asked to interview a random person, to find there views on today's popular media."

"Sounds like Fun" Mange replies, sitting happily in her chair.

"Ok then! First Question. What type of movies do you like?" Candance asks getting the interview started.

"Anything rated R for violence. But never too much romance. If there is any kind of romance,  
there has to be a lot of comedy and violence in the movie in the movie as well"  
"Do you watch a lot of television?"

Mange answers enthusiastically, "Yea, of course."

"Do you like fiction or non-fiction?"

"Fiction"

"Who is your favorite actor?"

(This is where it starts to get really funny)  
"INUYASHA!" Mange screams on the top of her lungs, making almost everybody's ears bleed.  
"... Sorry, maybe I phrased the question wrong. Who's your favorite REAL actor?"

Mange pauses and glares at Candance, "What are you talking about? Inuyasha IS real!"

"No he's not. He's a fictional character." Candance states matter-of-factly.

Mange stands up and stares Candance directly in the eye, saying in a loud, "Why does everyone say that? I think I would know, I am his stalker after all!"

"HOW CAN YOU STALK SOMEONE WHO ISN'T REAL"  
Candance yells getting fed up with Mange's antics.

"HE IS REAL. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD, HE'S REAL, HE'S REAL, HE'S FUCKING REAL YOU HEAR ME!" She screams, then softly saying, "And he's all mine."

"How can he be your's? Even if he was real, WHICH HE'S NOT, he likes Kagome in the show"  
"NO! He only pretends to like Kagome. Remember, he's an actor, and a damn good one at that" Mange say's desperately trying to get Candance to believe her.

Candance presses the button for security while smiling nervously at Mange and saying,  
"O...K"

The security runs up at all sides of Mange and as she looks around at them she yells, "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be ok now. Your in good hands. These men are just going to take you to a happy place where you can rest and relax all day long"

Mange whistles and yells out, "INUYASHA!" on the top of her lungs, again.  
Then Candance trying, and failing to get Mange to listen to her says, "How many times do I have to tell you. INUYASHA IS NOT-" Candance gets cut off by the sound of a crash. She looks up and sees Inuyasha come thru the roof and land in front of Mange with his Tetsaga(sp) drawn and ready to attack.

Candance finishes her sentence, "-real" and squeaks in fear while hiding behind her chair.

Inuyasha asks, "Are you ok Mange?"

While Mange jumps on his back and say's, "Yea I'm fine now!" then Squeeing very loudly,  
making everyone's ears bleed once again. Everyone, except Mange and Inuyasha, mouths drop and some lady in the audience faints. Just then Sesshoumaru comes out of nowhere and attacks Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru coldly looks to his younger half brother and says, "I knew you would show up,  
baby brother. Your always stay close to this bitch."

"Hey!" Mange says lightly, not taking too much offence to the insult.

"Don't insult her. Your fight is with me." Making a bigger deal then Mange about Sesshoumaru calling her a bitch.

While looking at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru simply states, "I thought you might have gotten stronger since the last time we meet, but it seems I was wrong. You're still weak, it was pointless for me to come here."

Inuyasha was seriously getting ticked off and yelled to his older brother, "That's it!" With that Inuyasha attacked Sesshoumaru with his Tetsaga barely cutting him on his arm, the one that is still attached to his body. After a few minutes of attacking back and forth between the two brothers, and a few people being sent to the emergency room, and a young girl and a ugly short green guy walked in.

The Young Girl yelled down to the two demons, "FLUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Mange and Inuyasha both said, "Fluffy!" with weird looks on their faces, then stared at Sesshoumaru then to the young girl and then back to Sesshoumaru,

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" They both started laughing uncontrollably while Sesshoumaru turned toward the two strangers and asked, "Rin, Janken, what are you two doing here?"

"We got bored out side, everyone kept staring at us" Rin answered with an innocent look on her face.

"I told her it was a bad idea to come in, but she wouldn't listen to me." Jaken told Sesshoumaru,  
trying not to get in trouble.

Sesshoumaru sighed and replied, "Well we can go, there's nothing here worth my time."

Sesshoumaru looked over to Mange and Inuyasha seeing them trying to hold back laughter and when they saw Sesshoumaru give them a weird look they both shouted "FLUFFY!" and laughed uncontrollably until Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Janken left. They stood up and saw everyone in the audience, or at least what was left of the audience, staring at them. They stopped laughing and started feeling very nervous in front of the large group of people.

Inuyasha says, "I don't like these people. Lets leave."

"Ok!" Mange agrees while jumping back on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha jumps out of hole he made in roof with Mange grabbing tightly on his shoulders.

Candance, finally getting out from behind the chair, and said to herself, "Well. That was unexpected."

Then a camera person faints.

THE END

* * *

please r&r! 


End file.
